leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2365
Events * Guinan comes aboard the Enterprise-D at Jean-Luc Picard's personal request. She takes the position of bartender in Ten Forward. ( ) * Dr. Beverly Crusher leaves the to become head of Starfleet Medical. She is replaced by Dr. Katherine Pulaski. Geordi La Forge is promoted to full lieutenant and made the Enterprise chief engineer. Worf is permanently made Enterprise security chief. ( ) * Events aboard the , prior to stardate 42494.8: ** Eight weeks before - The 26 crew members of the supply ship are examined by a medical staff. They are judged as fit for duty. The USS Lantree begins its tour of duty in Gamma 7 sector. ** Five days before - The first officer is treated for Thelusian flu. ** Three days before - The Lantree visits the Darwin Genetic Research Station on Gagarin IV. ** Stardate 42493.1 - Captain L. Isao Telaka records his last log. ( ) * One week before stardate 42494.8, Sara Kingsley celebrates her 35th birthday on Gagarin IV. ( ) * Commander William T. Riker becomes the first Starfleet officer to serve on a Klingon vessel when he participates in the Officer Exchange Program. ( ) * Captain Jean-Luc Picard helps to define the rights of artificial life after Commander Bruce Maddox attempts to disassemble Data in order to construct more androids like him. Data is granted the full rights appropriate to all sentient lifeforms. ( ) * Riker is offered command of the , but declines the offer to remain with the Enterprise. ( ) * The United Federation of Planets makes first contact with the Borg after Q hurls the Enterprise-D seven thousand light years to System J-25. ( ) * Starfleet initiates a series of tactical training and development programs designed to ready the fleet for the Borg invasion. ( ) * The is destroyed after discovering the homeworld of the ancient Iconians. ( ) * A 328-year-old mystery is solved when the Enterprise crew finds the remains of Colonel Stephen G. Richey, a NASA astronaut whose spacecraft, Charybdis, disappeared in 2037. ( ) * Dukat brings Odo to Terok Nor to investigate the murder of Vaatrik, a Bajoran chemist. Odo meets Kira Nerys and Quark for the first time, but does not solve the case. ( ) * Morn, Hain, Larell, Krit, and Nahsk take part in the Mother's Day Heist on Lissepia. ( ) * A Talaxian ship with a crew of 23 is taken prisoner by the Vidiians and sent to Avery III. ( ) * A month before stardate 42823.2, Starbase 73 receives a distress call from the Earth colony of Bringloid V. ( ) * The USS Enterprise-D reunites the descendants of the colony ship on the planet Mariposa. ( ) * In a winter flood on Mintaka III, six Mintakans drown. Counted among the dead, there are four children and two adults. One of the adults is the wife of Liko and mother to their daughter Oji. ( ) * Tuvok and Kathryn Janeway begin to form a bond as Janeway learns to rely on Tuvok's advice. ( ) * In a two hour lecture course in astral physics, Wesley Crusher first learns of the Elway Theorem. ( ) * Chu'lak begins to serve aboard the . ( ) * Benjamin Sisko and meet for what will be the last time for ten years. ( ) * Calvin Hutchinson meets Beverly Crusher for the last time before they are see each again four years later on Arkaria. ( ) * Two Ferengi try to break into Fort Knox around this year. ( ) * Odo begins trying to prove Quark is a thief. ( ) Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (in part) bg:2365 cs:2365 de:2365 es:2365 fr:2365 it:2365 ja:2365年 nl:2365 pl:2365 rok sv:2365